


[Art] Jane Proudfoot Portrait

by justira



Category: Final Fantasy: The Spirits Within
Genre: Art, Digital Art, Gen, Portraits
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-24
Updated: 2019-04-24
Packaged: 2020-01-31 10:36:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18589537
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justira/pseuds/justira
Summary: Originally posted 2010-07-10. Notes upon posting:I adore Spirits Within, unlike, apparently, anyone with any taste in movies, any TRUE FINAL FANTASY FAN, and so on and so forth. After this last round of DOINK! I particularly enjoy Jane — and I've particularly noticed how much awesome Jane is (in the background) during the movie itself. She's smart, decisive, competent, snarky. Watch when Aki is being carted away from retrieving the ovo-pack near the middle of the film: when Aki wakes up and gets shot, it's Jane who kicks the idiot's ass. A LOT. That sort of thing. Now if only she and Aki had actually talked to each other.Unfortunately, there's not really much of anything distinctive about her character design. She's basically The Girl. The male Deep Eyes all have completely different facial structures; Jane looks largely like any other CG lady, especially without a distinctive hairstyle like Aki has.So this was kinda hard, especially as my realism resemblance abilities are pretty unreliable. But it was fun and much less tortured than yesterday's doodle.





	[Art] Jane Proudfoot Portrait

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted 2010-07-10. Notes upon posting:
> 
> I adore Spirits Within, unlike, apparently, anyone with any taste in movies, any TRUE FINAL FANTASY FAN, and so on and so forth. After this last round of DOINK! I particularly enjoy Jane — and I've particularly noticed how much awesome Jane is (in the background) during the movie itself. She's smart, decisive, competent, snarky. Watch when Aki is being carted away from retrieving the ovo-pack near the middle of the film: when Aki wakes up and gets shot, it's Jane who kicks the idiot's ass. A LOT. That sort of thing. Now if only she and Aki had actually talked to each other.
> 
> Unfortunately, there's not really much of anything distinctive about her character design. She's basically The Girl. The male Deep Eyes all have completely different facial structures; Jane looks largely like any other CG lady, especially without a distinctive hairstyle like Aki has.
> 
> So this was kinda hard, especially as my realism resemblance abilities are pretty unreliable. But it was fun and much less tortured than yesterday's doodle.


End file.
